1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a magnetic version of the game "Tic-Tac-Toe." Specifically, in the preferred mode, the game consists of twelve separate pieces die cut from a magnetic rubber sheet. Each set contains four elongated strips, intended to be arranged to create the tic-tac-toe board. In addition, the assembly includes four crosses (X's) and four circles (O's), each several inches in length and/or diameter. Importantly, the top surface of each game piece may be laminated with previously determined colors, patterns, text, or other graphics to enhance the appearance thereof. Thus, the present invention provides a complete game that may be adhered to any metallic surface, and used for entertainment, amusement, or decorative purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many relevant innovations amusement devices are provided in the prior art, described as follows. Although these inventions are suitable for the purposes they address, they differ from the present invention as contrasted herein. Following is a summary of patents most relevant to the invention at hand, including description of differences between features of the invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,013, invented by Von Meyer, entitled "Magnetic Tic-Tac-Toe Game" PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,272 invented by Wazalek, entitled "Magnetic Board Game Apparatus" PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,448, invented by Raphael et al., entitled "Three-Dimensional Tic-Tac-Toe Game" PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,361, invented by Imatt, entitled "Game Apparatus" PA0 5. U.S. Design Pat. No. 259,050, invented by Nadel, entitled "Pop-Up Tic-Tac-Toe Apparatus" PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,538, invented Ross, entitled "Educational Aid" PA0 7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,822, invented by Adler, entitled "Magnetic Pallet" PA0 8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,319, invented by Kelley, entitled "Lotto Ticket Holder" PA0 9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,845, invented by Boatman, entitled "Sign Device Having Magnetic Display Characters" PA0 10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,091, invented by Boomer, entitled "Word Game Of Magnetizable Letters For Children"
The patent to Von Meyer describes a tic-tac-toe game in which the nine tic-tac-toe squares are represented by nine transparent compartments and the tic-tac-toe indicia are represented by magnetized discs having one color on one side and another color on the other side. Each compartment includes a transparent window and a pocket beneath and spaced from the window. Normally the colored magnetic discs are retained in pockets under transparent windows. The game is played by using magnetic wands having a color at one or both ends to match the colors of the magnetic discs, a disc being moved from its concealed position to a position under the window with the proper color corresponding to the color and polarity of the wand end being used.
In the patent to Wazalek, a game is disclosed including a transparent game board and magnetized playing pieces. The game board is mounted vertically for play with a tic-tac-toe design visible on the two opposite faces of the transparent board. Supports are provided on both board surfaces within the pattern to receive the magnetized pieces and winning and losing combinations of the pieces are arranged by the players on these supports with the players' skill plus a random choice of the magnetic polarity of the pieces as played determining the outcome of the game.
The patent to Raphael et al. describes a three-dimensional tic-tac-toe game which includes a lattice having cubicles for receiving X or O mating pieces therein. The pieces are held in the cubicles by Velcro patches on the pieces that cooperate with mating patches in the cubicles.
The patent to Imatt describes a game apparatus developed as a variation of a tic-tac-toe theme and employs a base having multiple sets of three-dimensional, diamond shaped matrices and two different types of playing pieces. Each playing piece has a pair of different symbols such as an "X" and "O" on an upper surface and the pieces are played by placement over pairs of playing spaces on the matrices. Each matrix may be color coded to distinguish from adjacent matrices. One type of playing piece is diamond shaped and is adapted for placement only within the boundaries of a single matrix. The other type of playing piece is angle shaped and is adapted for placement only across a boundary line between adjacent matrices. The "X" and "O" symbol of the playing piece is adapted to cover a pair of play spaces on the base. The player to complete the greatest number of rows of three of the same symbols wins the game.
The design patent to Nadel shows an ornamental design for a pop-up tic-tac-toe apparatus.
The patent to Ross describes an apparatus for teaching reading and comprises a book having lines of printed text and recordings of the text on associated magnetic strips and a pick-up member of sufficient weight to rest securely on the magnetic strips is provided with a tension member by which the pick-up member may be drawn manually or by a spring motor along the magnetic strips. The pick-up member may be shaped in a manner designed to appeal to the imagination of a user, for example as an animal.
The patent to Adler describes a magnetic pallet incorporating a plurality of individual, flexible polymer magnetic strips in a double layer thickness between metallic front and back enclosure plates to provide a substantially continuous magnetic field across both front and back planar surfaces.
The patent to Kelley describes a card with magnetic strips on the back that mount the card on a metallic, vertical surface. The front of the card contains a bifurcated holder in the shape of a wish bone which is anchored at one end to the card. The central portion of the wish bone has a resilient band to hold the free end of the wish bone against the card. By slipping a lottery ticket between the free end of the wish bone and the card, a lottery ticket will be safely stored against loss.
The patent to Boatman describes a sign for displaying messages and includes a pair of dark backing boards supported within a frame. Thin flexible discs magnetically adhere to the boards to form words, letters, and other selected patterns thereon. The outer surfaces of the discs reflect light and/or are different in color than the backing boards in order to illustrate the displayed message.
The patent to Boomer describes a word game for children comprising a plurality of magnetizable alphabet letters for throwing on a surface to form a pile, a magnet stiff wand having a handle for pulling desired letters from the pile, each letter having a body cut-out into the shape so that it can be recognized by sight, the body of each letter magnetizable so that, when any part thereof is touched by the wand, the letter can be pulled from the pile, and a plurality of cards for the players to draw respective control cards therefrom, each control card having intelligence printed thereon which requires each player to spell a word with the letters on the card he pulls from the pile, the wand and the pile of magnetizable letters challenging a player's dexterity in being able to sight a desired letter or letters in the pile and to manipulate the wand and to insert same into the pile to pull therefrom only the letter or letters desired and no other letters.
Although the above-listed patent to Von Meyer illustrates a tic-tac-toe assembly that includes magnets, such is a large, free-standing apparatus that features transparent compartments, magnetized discs, and a magnetized wand member for moving the game pieces. The additional patents that relate to a tic-tac-toe theme show mostly three-dimensional, large devices that do not utilize magnets.
In contrast to the above, the present invention is a magnetic version of the game "Tic-Tac-Toe." Consisting of separate pieces die cut from a magnetic rubber sheet, each set contains four elongated strips to create the tic-tac-toe board, four "X's" and four "O's." The invention forms a complete game that may be adhered to a metallic surface, for instant entertainment. In addition, the top of each piece may be colored or contain stylized graphics for aesthetic purposes.